Compound bows are archery bows that use a system of cables and cams to bend the limbs of the bow to generate potential energy that is transferred to an arrow or bolt. In addition to a bowstring, many compound bows include a system of power cables that extend between the cams and act to pull the limbs together as the cams are rotated. Aspects of the present disclosure address a different type of attachment method for the power cables.